war & love
by SirenaSib
Summary: <html><head></head>its almost a re-right but much better it dates back to Cybertron were roadrunner is with her sisters but that changes and it goes to earth with the Autobots and the Decepticons and a possible mech to get roadrunners spark. rated T from things happening in the story in later parts A/n im having writers block guys, i wont be able to upload, but i am doing quotev, and wattpad.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**roadrunner**

gender:femme

age:20

team:neutral but goes changes to a team.

family:2 sisters road the youngest of the three parents unknown

name of family members: darklight and swordex

_skills_

weapons:dual blasters and dual swords

speed:1 to 10 is 7 in bot and altform

intelligence: 6 can hack in to certain things but anger can change her thoughts.

_mics. info: She does not want to talk about her sire and carrier but might talk about her sisters but will sometimes cause flashbacks or nightmares in her sleep._

**darklight**

gender:femme

age:23

team:neutral but goes changes to a autobot.

family:2 sisters younger than swordex but by some minutes, but is older than road. parents unknown

name of family members:swordex and roadrunner.

_skills_

weapons:dual blasters and swords in hands,and rockets by her shoulders or under her wing in jetform

speed:1 to 10 is 6 as bot but 7 as her jet form.

intelligence:8 can hack closed to everything.

_mics. info: is like a therapy bot she calms down here sisters if there mad and in a sticky situation._

**swordex**

gender:femme

age:23

team:neutral

family:2 sisters old then darklight by some minutes but is older then roadrunner.

_skills_

weapons:dual katanas and blades on arm.

speed:1 to 10 is 9 from being a cyber ninja.

intelligence:9 is closed to 10 but compared to soundwave its a 9.

_mics. info:Not much of a talk-it-tive bot because cyber ninjas are trained to be quiet._


	2. Chapter 2

War & Love

this is almost like a rewrite of my first story but i was not happy with it and so i made this one wish me luck and i might join quotev and do things on and this goes back on to cybertron as in flashbacks/dream.

Three femmes walk with weapons out one had shades and had a sword and a blaster out, another with two swords, and last but not least one with wheels as feet with two blasters out all of them ready for a attack. "Are you sure we can't just join them, having only three femmes does not work well, can't lift much and we don't know medical things well." Said the one with the shades she was darklight and was a seeker she is a mix of blues. "Yes im sure and beside who would want femmes for fighting." the dual katana wielder said. That was swordex she was a cyber ninja but only few femmes were left of them. She was more red and had some blackish blue and purple lights here and there. "What's your opinion road?" the two asked the last femme. "I dont care what we do as long as we are together and not used for just giving sparklings to fight the war." That was Roadrunner she was the youngest of the three sisters but only by three years. "Yeah i don't want to be some baby making machine" darklight said. "wait quiet." swordex said "someone is coming." they got behind cover sword by herself and dark with road. Sword got up but had her lower half covered by the wall "name and you con or bot?"

no answer then the bot fell over showing a con behind the body. "ITS CONS!" swordex yelled and stops the bullets with her swords and then more came out fighting the three femmes. "we need to fall back!" dark yelled. "Dark you get out of here with road I will hold them of." "scrap no im staying!" road said not wanting to leave her sister. "Road go I got it, I will be fine." "alright." road and dark put away their weapons and changed to their altform and got away from all the cons but for road to see in her mirror swordex getting shot down and going out. "NOOOO SWORD!" roadrunner tires screeched when she stop and tried to go back but was stopped by dark who transformed and landed blocking the way. "we have to go back they killed sword!" road said transforming to her botform. "road we can't, don't let anger cloud your judgment." dark said trying to calm her. Then the cons were coming to them. "come on road we need to get going." The two transformed and headed away from the cons.

a/n ok so how was it guys i hope the description on all of them helped. so anyway R and R plz but i hope its much better than the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

now on chap 2 yay so is the story much more understandable now well so far i mean?

_next day_

"road I know you're upset but something like that would have happened anytime I don't think sword would be happy with the way your acting." darklight said though her comm-link. "yeah she would probably say something about my act and that it would be gone if i been a cyber ninja." "she did always try to bring that up." The two talked for a bit till they reached a destination. "wait are we really going to now?" "you're right, we're joining the autobots." dark said to road. they started walking till they seen cons and hid in cover." "grrr they just have to be wherever we go." road said angrily. "hey remember when we were younger and we made that move that works with two." "how can i forget it we got into trouble with it." road chuckled. road and dark grabbed a good sized piece of scrap and made it fall to one part of the area then quickly went to the other side and killed most of the cons quietly before they had to shoot at the rest. "we should get inside before more show up." road said. "right behind you." dark then told road.

_after getting side and hering commotion._

"road go behind there and fire at the back that way they can be circled!" "on it." road then ran away to where she was told to go and fired at the cons who were attacking some autobots. After they killed all the cons they went up to the autobots and talked a bit. fire were shot to the autobots and more cons came in fast. "theres to many we can't hold them all off." another bot yelled that was a femme it was arcee. "how do we get out of here?!" road yelled. the autobots they helped ran to a hole in the wall then darklight came after them. "road come on!" dark yelled. road then started skating on her wheel pegs as fast as she could but she got shot and tumbled to the floor. dark ran for her with a bot and tried to get out but her arm got shot and the enemy was closing in fast. "dark go help the autobots leave me here." "no your not going out either." "go dark." one of the autobots pulled darklight away from roadrunner. "we can't leave her she need to come with us let me save her!" was all that road could her before she blacked out.

_in a escaped pod_

roadrunner awoke suddenly taking a deep intake. she got up in a sitting position. "hopefully i won't get cons to rescue me." road said checking the beacon. She got out of the pod and skated to some rocks and hid when she seen a lot of cons come out of a greenish blue portal. after a bit later another one came but 4 came out this time, but wait one looked familiar it was a blue femme with pink here and there was it possibly arcee. the two groups started to fight each other but the bigger group (supposedly the decepticons) were like never ending cons one gets shot another comes up. Roadrunner finally decided to come out and help fight (with the autobots) she skated quickly and got out her blasters. the blue femme bot seen her and yelled out incoming from behind and road yelled back "get down!" she jumped and fired her blasters at cons taking out a lot of them befor misfiring and hitting the leaking energon from her escape pod and she turned and got to cover before the blast went off. she got from behind her cover and retracted her hands and walked up to the autobots. "primus your kidding me, roadrunner?" arcee said. "yep in the living metal." "you know her?" a green mech asked "yeah we ran into each other on cybertron she had a sister with her to." "yeah speaking of her how is or was she?" "i dont know when we left cybertron she didn't come with we got separated, im sorry about your other sister." "thanks im just glad she didnt offline slowly." "arcee you can agree if she is good to join." a tall red and blue mech said. "yes optimus i seen her fight shes like her sister." "roadrunner would you like to join as now." "i like to but we should go before more cons come." "ratchet send a bridge."


	4. Chapter 4

ok I got some view and I did make a quotev account and a deviantart but that will be for school sorry guys I won't be able to put things I want on it I might but I got to ask first.

_at the autobot base roads p.o.v_

"Coooool new bot!" i heard some girl say squeaking with excitement. "So this is the dominant species on this planet are they all like her?" "No shes the only one." Acree said "she reminds me of me when i was younger." road the human girl quitons came. "whatsyourname,whatvehicleareyou,youlookliketobeacar, ohohwhatsweaponsdoyouuse,what'syourfavoritecolor,why doyouhaveaeyepiecealso?" "ok uh my name is roadrunner, yes I am a car I don't have a earth car form yet though, uh I use dual blasters and dual swords, and I have a eyepiece to help with fighting, so know what is your name?" "Miko, theres to more but there not here there names are jack and raf." "nice to meet you miko." "So road how did you end up here every one but dark thought that you were well you know." "Well the day when we 'tried to join' and i got shot I went to some sort of stasis to where it looks like im dead but im not and I they most of believed it and left me there. After they were gone i some how got out of this stasis and looked every were i could think of if dark would be out looking for me." "She did go out sometimes but here hope was going away and was replaced with guilt and anger." "and she was the one to make sure me and swordex were fine, well after I searched for days I was captured and brought on to a ship when i guessed every bot went to recharge i got out to a pod and ended up here." **honk honk **"who the heck was that?" road said "oops I also forgot jacks mom." miko said "hey arcee-woh whos this?" a blacked haired boy asked "jack this is roadrunner, roadrunner this is jack and raf." arcee told each other while point to the human boys "and im nurse Darby jacks mom" "hello jack, raf, Mrs Darby." " Roadrunner since you meet everyone know can be a time to get you altmode but someone is going to have to go with you." "fine with me I don't think you guys would want me to bring a lot more humans here also." road said chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

ok so chap 4 and my eyes hurt its 10:23 and of course i have to wear glasses also so im sitting here writing well typing and listen to spotify at least its a Friday but on Tuesday till Saturday from I wont be at home i'm going to go some place but its classified guys but i get to see my brother so yeah just a warning.

_road's p.o.v _

so i ended up getting bumble bee to go with me to get a vehicle he rode through the town a bit while I skated making sure not to get caught he drove a head. After going through the town we finally made it to a car dealership bumblebee went to drive to see if anyone was coming by while I looked though the car i seen one that caught my attention a red Lamborghini with lights on the hood and on the side with under glow lights to. "know how did a pretty thing like you get out here?" i wonder "oh well looks nice to me." I scanned the car then transformed I was then a purple Lamborghini with blue head lights and blue under glow and hood lights. "_hey bee get ready to head back to base i got my car._" I drove away to where bee was at and headed back to base.

_at the base no p.o.v_

"Optimus i'm picking up a energon signal." Ratchet said "Optimus I have my vehicle mode may I help on this mission?" There was a small pause but Optimus let Roadrunner go along.

_By the energon mine roads p.o.v_

We were quietly making it to the energon mine luckily for me i was able to go a head from a cloaking device that swordex gave me. "Optimus I made it to where I can see they have 6 drones guarding the entrance should I get them?" "Hold off do not attack unless necessary." "Got it sir, roadrunner out." after I finished the comm-link I notice the cons bring out 3 carts of energon. 'hopefully the energon doesn't gets blasted when we fight.' I thought then I heard footsteps and bushes rustling I got my swords out quietly then stood still to make sure they don't see the flaws of my cloaking, 2 drones then step out looking around they then step forward and that's when I attack them I jumps in between then making them both fall from my arms being spread out and slices both their heads off. "Uh optimus I had to kill two so be ready if we have to attack and theres 3 carts of energon ready." I then put away my swords and got out my blasters I aimed it at 2 different drones and shot them both killing them. The other drones looked around trying to find me I then quickly went somewhere else I shot 3 drones while going to a different spot then killed 2 more. Before I could shoot the others they ran into the cave, while arcee, bumblebee, bulkhead, and optimus came out from a different part of the tree line. I turned off my cloaking and changed my blaster back to my hands then got up and went to them. "Having fun road." Arcee joked to me "yeah I just to out 7 drones, but the last 2 ran inside." We went down to where the energon filled carts. "Arcee bumblebee, and bulkhead take care of the energon, roadrunner come with me." "yes sir." me and Arcee said. I changed my hands back to blaster and followed optimus into the cave. "Well they been busy." I said looking around. "Should I go in cloaked, and get some of the ones not seen well?" after optimus said yes I turned on my cloaking and turned my blaster to hands and grabbed my swords going in and killing cons that are hidden from view. after a bit they started to attack but in one direction 'they're attacking optimus.' I thought and I skated over there and cut most of them with one sword while I put the other one away and made my hand a blaster shooting others. After all of them on the ground were killed more came I spun and jump everywhere but after i got shot somehow by a con my cloaking glitched up and turned off showing me roll on the floor. I tried to get up after i came to a stop but was then pushed back into the dirt by something heavy, and then i grabbed the back of my neck taking the weight off my back and lifted me up. "Optimus what a surprise only you and this one femme what happen to the others." I then seen bee, bulkhead, and arcee drive in and change to their bot form also changing their hands to blaster. "ah there they are, but don't try anything prime or.." he lifted his other hand and I heard his cannon start to activate, I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp even tried to pry off his fingers. "Megatron put her down." "Why should I prime so she doesn't get killed? I'm think of taking her and see how this cloaking works." I squired even more trying to get away. A groundbridge then activated behind me and the so called megatron i then stopped squirming and started to kick him but with him behind me it was kinda hard. More drones then came out and locked my arms up after I hit one of them in the face and kicked the other ones chassis. they then took me to the ground bridge and before we got in I heard gunshots.

_On the nemissy __(i think thats how you spell it)_

"Stick her in the med bay Knockout will look at her cloaking." Megatron said. I was lead to the med bay by 4 drone "For the last time starscream I don't care about YOUR PROBLEMS with lord megatron!" I heard after the doors open."Now what?" A red con said "lord megatron said for you to study the autobots cloaking." the drone in front of me said while moving over to show me. "Put her on the table, now starscream may you please leave so I can work." The red car which was knockout told the seeker. Starscream then left with the 4 drones after I got strapped to the table. "Why would a con on a ship choose a car mode?" "To have you know i'm not just a automobile im a automobile enthusiasts." "Good point more design with a land based vehicle then a air one."

a/n ok so i got a review thank you so much and if optimus seems...er diffrent its because its hard to do things for him also with megatron but for all you KOx peeps it will be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_yay chap 5 were coming closer to the KOx and im having some writers block in the story so if its different some how(weird or i dont get it) sowwy. anyway thats it so love ya ~SirenaSib_

_:D roll out the story :D_

_roads p.o.v on the nemmisy_

I woke up on the metal table like berth still strapped down and alone. The doors then open showing knockout and megatron. "So knockout what did you learn about the autobot's cloaking?" "Only that she was born with cloaking but has a enhancer to help activate and keep active her cloak." "Is there any way for the troops to get the cloaking?" " Uh no lord megatron they have to be given one or birth one all they can get is the enhance which won't do much." "Then see what other trinkets she has." Megatron then left the room. "Is he always so...demanding?" I asked "pretty much." The restraints were then taken off "Uh Knockout you know you took of the restraints." "eh so, I also want to see how your cloaking works." "Fine I will show you." I got up off the berth then activated the cloaking. "move around a bit." Knockout said. "alright." i then moved over to the left a bit then back. "Alright you're done you can turn it off and sit back down, well lay down i'm going to get some energon." I then layed down and the restraints came back on. Knockout then left.

_knockouts p.o.v_

I just left roadrunner back in the med bay to get some energon for us but she doesn't know that i'm getting her some. She different from the others heck I wish she was a decepticon she be a good partner like breakdown. Why am i think of such things shes a autobot if she does join she could just send data over to the autobots Then megatron and optimus would have my head. I finally got the energon and came back and heard a screeching noise "I'M NOT TELLING YOU STARSCREAM!" wait starscream? "Then suffer the consequences." The doors then open showing starscream about to shoot roadrunner. "Starscream what do you want!" I said "The location of the autobot base thats what I want." "I told you I WON'T SAY!" road half yelled half said. "Starscream enough now leave before you kill her!" "Protecting a autobot knockout, wait til-" "Im not protecting im making sure you don't kill her because i'm not do with her yet."

Roads p.o.v

Starscream the mumbled under his breath then walked out. I then looked at the claw mark from starscream on my chest and grunted putting me head back on the berth. "Fragging stubborn seeker." I grunted out. knockout came back with a buffer after setting the energon down and taking the restraints off. "Hes a high-heeled stubborn seeker, like most of the mech seeker." i said under my breath. knockout then started to buff me...weird most decepticons would just leave it. "why have the restraints off me you know that i could run away or beat the scrap out of you?" knockout stopped the buffer. "because i know you're smart enough to know that you can't get off this ship and why would you beat me I did stop starscream from offlining you."There was a long silents. "Well you got me there." "and besides you're going to go out of this lab for a bit, i have to do a test that i was holding off." "Thanks K.O I always though the cons had a heart even if they're like megatron." Knockout turned the buff back on and finished buffing roadrunner while they talked about other things. -_in roads thoughts- Why am i developing feelings for knockout, were enemies not friends, its true about the cons having a heart, K.O did prove that. Why am i giving him a nickname. Should i ask to see if he wants to join the autobots, the cons do treat him like scrap. I'll ask Knockout tomorrow maybe he won't do the test, or he might join us._

_knockouts p.o.v_

"Alright done but i have to put cuffs on you." "okay" road then hold up her servos together. I put down the buffer and got the cuffs then put it on roads servos. luckly it was dark out so all the bots went to there quarters to rechage.

outside on the top deck K.O p.o.v

We finally made it outside, i took off roads cuff. "even though im used to it its still beautiful out here, if only it as like it on cybertron."roadrunner said "it is nice out." "hey K.O thanks for...not getting me killed." "well i can't run the test if your scrap." i said chuckling. "but still thanks." "well i was also thinking that you deserve to fight I heard about one of your sisters swordex, that she was offlined on cybertron, I can't say i knew her but she came a couple times from injuries." "small universe we live in." road said with a small laugh. "we should go inside we both need rest for this test." I put the cuffs back on road and we walked in after she got settled on the berth and i took of the cuffs the restraints on her arms and legs kicked on. I then went to my berth room and sent a message to the autobots. **-the message- Who you will get will probably tell you who i am, but its about her were she was captured she will be back. Go to were the newest bot you got with wheeled feet and get her, the test are to server to do it on her.**


	7. Chapter 7

_at the autobot base no p.o.v_

"Well thats strange." Rachet said. "What is it rachet?" raf asked. "I got a message from someone but who?" "Whats it say?" miko said after getting up. Optimus then came in.

"Who you will get will probably tell you who i am, but its about her were she was captured she will be back. Go to were the newest bot you got with wheeled feet and get her, the test are to server to do it on her?" rachet explained aloud. "It can't be?" rachet gasped "its about roadrunner, she was the newest bot." jack said "But what about her condition and we don't know if its a trap." "Optimus what should we do?" rachet asked his leader. "Tomorrow we go and get roadrunner." "Optimus i need to come along if shes injured." "noted rachet, get some rest all of you."

_next day knockout's p.o.v_

_I hope they got the message i'll put her in stasis so it looks like she didn't make it, she should deserve a better way to offline not by some test. _I came in to the lab and road was awake "i'm ready for the test." "No im not going to i will put you in stasis to make it seem like you offlined. "why knockout?" "I sent a message to the autobots there supposed to get you where you were captured." "Then join me the autobots, megatron can find out and then your scrap." "you and i both know that won't happen." "but...fine put me in stasis then." I then got everything ready to make it to where road went to stasis. Me and road locked eyes and she nodded. I activated her stasis and put everything up and told megatron that road did not make it and we did not get anything about he cloaking. I activated a groundbridge and took of her restraints i picked her up and went to the ground bridge and laid her down. "good luck road." i ran back to the groundbridge and got it closed.

_at the old energon mine no p.o.v_

"Optimus i spotted roadrunner she doesn't look harmed and she's by herself." "ratchet get in between bumblebee, arcee, and bulkhead." They got in formation and got to roadrunner, they all transform and got out blasters beside rachet. He then scanned roadrunner and let out a breath. "shes okay shes only in stasis, but why would she be in stasis?" "She will tell us when she wakes up ratchet." optimus said "raf we need a bridge." Bumblebee then picked up roadrunner and a bridge came and they went though.

_autobot base roads p.o.v_

_roads thoughts-I hear bots but i want to only see who it is. I hope K.O is okay and i'm not back on the ship. Just i hope to wake up soon I just got to wait for the stasis to were off.- _roads dream- "road come on we need to move." "I know just hold on swordex." I moved up closer to swordex "wait i heard something." "is it darkwing?" before i made t to swordex a red blurr got to swordex "**say good night autobot.**" "Swordex!" "**oh look who it is.**" "K-kn-knockout please you know me its roadrunner." I scoot back trying to get away "**Yes that you're an autobot and I need to dispose of you megatrons orders.**"- I woke up at the autobot base and looked around. "ROAD YOU'RE AWAKE!" I look to see miko running to the railing. "Hey miko, hey jack, hey raf." they all made their way to me. "what happen to you roadrunner?"jack asked "yeah does bulkhead need to scrap some cons." miko said. "no miko, and jack i will tell but the other might ask so might as well have them here." "don't worry road well get them." raf said. they all ran to get the bots and came back with them in ratchets hand. He then put down the kids and did a scan. "roadrunner please tell use what happen."I then explained everything. "when we got to Megatron's ship he had drones take me to the lab where he wanted Knockout get my cloaking. When Knockout couldn't get my cloaking Megatron said to find out anything else and that he had to do a test. Knockout postponed the test and he had to do it today. He put me in stasis because I was probably going to die from the test, he was the one who also sent the message, he even stopped starscream from killing me because I wouldnt give the location of the base." I looked at my feet not wanting to see there faces I also felt sad. "Optimus may i go and drive a bit." He nodded and i got up quickly and transformed to my lamborghini and drove out of the place. after driving a bit i got to the top of a canyon and watched the sunset "If only K.O was here it be like we were on the ship." I put my head on my knees and cried a bit. "Oh i hope your ok Knockout."

Aww i feel so bad im making myself(if i cosplay)/oc suffer i even got tears in my optics plz like and review for roadrunner and Knockout.


	8. Chapter 8

everything will get better in this chapter but i won't say what happens,and i dont have wifi when wrote this so if bulkhead is supposed to be injured from the toxin and a new bot arrives im sorry, but anyway love ya readers-SirenaSib

:Droll out the story:D

roads p.o.v autobot base

I woke up on my berth and got up. I still don't feel right I guess I just got use to knockouts presences, why am i thinking that i'm a autobot hes a decepticon he probably forgot about me. I finally walked into the main area and watched tv with the humans waiting for something to happen and try to forget Knockout but i couldn't stop. Should talk to one of the bots? "hey road you okay?" i was taken from my thoughts by raf asking me a question. "yeah im fine just thinking." "about what?" miko then asked. "its complicated, and private." "tell me please i wont tell anyone." "miko if she doesn't want to say then just leave it alone." jack said trying to back me up. "hey was i asking you, no.?" "actually miko jacks right." raf said. then all of them started to argue "oh for primus sakes can you keep it down im trying to work." i rolled over to rachet. "need help rach?" i asked "i'm just trying to pin-point this signal." he said ignore his nickname i gave him

"signal? Of what?" "you'll have to see." he then opened the groundbridge and i transformed to my car mode and drove though i got out and transformed and got my blasters ready. I turned on my cloaking and got behind a good size rock. I look up to see a escape pod. "Ratchet get the other i found an escape pod." i commed in after a bit optimus, arcee. bumblebee, and bulkhead came through a groundbridge. Me and arcee moved closer to the pod and she wiped away some dirt. "its a decepticon pod." then a blast almost hit her but miss. i fired at the cons. "And they all came out of that!" I yelled. we got back to cover and fired at the cons when arcee got down she seen a bot and yelled behind use but he yelled for us to get down and shoot most of the cons before doing a miss fire and made everyone get in cover from the leaking energon explosein. "ha did the same thing i did." i said getting out of cover. then arcee came over and was not happy. "now that was a plan." he said "freaind of yours?" bulkhead asked me and bee, and we shook our heads. "what were you thinking you could of got us killed or even you." "at least the cons are gone from that plan." that wasnt a plan that was a misfire" "arcee give hm a break you didnt say anythng when i did that." optimus then came up to stop any fighting from going on. "oh my primus your-your optimus prime." the new bot said while he soluted "what is your destination soldier?" "uh smokescreen sir." after they talked a bit we finaly headed back to base.

at the base roads p.o.v still

"coool new bot!" "ha hey road guss you not the newest one." raf said then jack and miko came with a bunch of questions. "are all of the indigenous life like this." smokescreen asked pointing to miko "luckily only her." i said. "come on i'll show you the base, then we get your vehicle mode." "why we need a vehicle mode?" "we have vehicle modes so that we don't get seen." "right."

"alright so theres all of the relics." "what's she?" i look to see arachnid in a freeze pod. "the one you don't want to mess with." we walked a bit more till we came to the last vault. "is that the phase shifter." "yeah it is, how you know about it, unless ratchet told you when he worked on some of the relics?" "no i remember from them being in the iacon relics hall, i had to guard them." "pfft guard duty. sounds boring, come on lets go get a vehicle form."

outside roads p.o.v still

"how bout that one." "are you kidding me, you're a lamborghini and you point to a old truck!" "hey who said that if you got it you turn old." "i do!" "ugh you're like knockout and his finish." "who knockout?" "hes...a friend...or was one, come on lets go to the dealership the might have some car for you." i said getting up and helping smokescreen up. "i go a head to make sure no one sees you, but watch your back." "you make it sound like cons will attack." "they have attack the other before." i said though the comm link from driving ahead a bit. "alright seems clear." "roadrunner do you hear me roadrunner." "yah rachet was up?" "optimus and the other may need your help." "ok understood." "smoke i got to go, get a car and head back we might need you to, and please dont get caught."

ok i think bulkhead was supposed to be injured but im to lazy to fix it. i also am in the beta club for getting good grades behaving in school and other reasons so yay me! any way love ya lovelies-SirenaSib


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY NEW YEAR every bot, well late new year oh well,

ANYWAY roll out the story.

roads p.o.v

Rachet groundbridge me to optimus and the others only to find starscream in the apex armor and the others climbing up to get red energon that rachet told me on my way to the base. I quickly changed my hands to blasters and shot at starscream after he grabbed optimus and threw him to loading crates. He soon started to walk to me, I change my blasters back to hands. "give up already autobot?" "Not even close stiletto." I grabbed my swords after activating my active camo. "ah so you like to play that way." "You bet." I quickly went to the back of starscream and hit his neck area only to get swung off on to the concrete. I get up and throw my other sword at starscream to hit the button only for him to move and it miss, 'great' I go to some of the loading crates and climbed on one and shot at starscream (her camo turns off after she shoots) He then grabbed one of the crates and threw it at me and i jump foward to miss it only to get hit by starscream, getting sent into crates.

no p.o.v

"The higher you climb the harder you fall." after arcee and bee make it to the top bumblebee covered her by trying to slow down starscream by shooting him. "muhahahaha, autobots such slow learners." Starscream then made it to the top and hit bumblebee aside and made his way to arcee while she tried to reach the cord to pull the crate with energon, she then turned around to see starscream behind her "time to unload some dead weight." Arcee turned her head having starscream to do the same seeing optimus jump from a higher area and hit starscream. "GAAHHH!" He then fell but grabbed a side of the crate and pulled out a handful of energon before losing his grip and losing the energon. "NO AAAHHHH!"

Optimus then grabbed the cable and pulled the crate up a bit before the structure shook, Optimus looked down to see starscream holding one of the structures leg. "watch your step autobots MUHAAHAHAHAA!" starscream then left the leg higher above his head about to make it fall on its side until a groundbridge came. "huh?" smokescreen then came out of the groundbridge in his car mode and transformed "I guess no one defined low profile." acree said to bumblebee. "so i guess the autobots have a new recruit." starscream said after dropping the leg. "and you must be starscream, I thought you be taller." "this will not end well." arcee said "smokescreen stand down you are no match for starscream's apex armor!" "any last words smokescreen?" "just four: kiss your armor goodbye."(b-bu-but thats not four i-it-its five?.!) smokescreen then ran to starsream after the phase shifter activated and kick through the armor and kicked starscream out of it. starscream then looked to see the handful of the red energon he grbbed before. "your not the only one with a fancy writes gadget." starscream then pointer to the red crate and shot a rocket "think fast!" he yelled and then grabbed the energon and left.

ok so got that over and sorry for not doing it for a long time i had writers block.


	10. Chapter 10

I was confused on how to get the gang together with the others so I made it to were wheeljack and bulk get road first, and I put 2 episodes in this one chap from me not writing for a long time.

roads p.o.v

I drove to a area and transformed stretching my legs. "How are we supposed to find the others if we can't communicate." I changed back to my car mode and got back on the road and after driving a bit a car rammed into my side I quickly transformed and got out my swords in case it was a con but I was meet with wheeljack. "what the scrap wheeljack?" "what you can't wreck like me." "no its just you could of gotten scraped." "by you ha." "just enough of this conversation you in a rush to somewhere?" "yeah me and bulk have a place where we meet if something like this happens." "good then lets go." I put my swords away and changed to my car mode and followed wheeljack after he did the same.

roads p.o.v still after driving for a long time

"we close?" "yep hopefully we don't get greeted by cons."

We then turned and slowed down to a stop and transformed to end up seeing wheeljack get almost crushed by bulkhead from a hug. "ha ha jacky: where you been buddy?" "catching up with a few old dance partners." he said having a hard time to breath. then miko got a pick of him. "good to see you kid, gussen its safe to assume were the only three wreckers around." "and a quiet-hiding bot." I said turning off my cloaking then bulkhead crushed me with a hug. "good to see you to bulk." "I was wondering why you did that." wheeljack said "well now you know." I told him "okay so what we waiting for lets do some damage." miko chimed in.

"what's our next move jacky,circle back to base?" "there is no base: cons blasted it to dust."

"and looks whos there, starscreams armada."I said "targets in range." bulkhead said "and boom." "GRENADA." I heard faintly. "how did you know the cons planted a tracker on you?" miko asked "I figured the cons were up to something so I did a little poking under my hood." "he ha thats my jacky." "so whats our next move?" miko asked. "I solved some ammunition from the jack hammer on my way out: you think that made a big noise? just wait." we all transformed and took off behind wheel jack.

arcee and jack no p.o.v

"the last time things looked bleak optimus handed me that key card; something we could hang our hopes on." "I know you're feeling hopeless jack this does not need to be your burden." Then a ship flew over their heads. "WHOA!" jack yelled. arcee then stopped and the ship came and landed. jack got off of arcee and took of his helmate and hold it. "stay behind me." arcee commanded. the ship opened and arcee changed her hands to blasters and stood in front of jack. she then lifted her arms. "jack I dont think we need that key card. meet ultra magnus."

roads p.o.v

"guys you know i'm into blowing the scrap out of stuff, but what does flatting a decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down megatron?" "simple miko big boom means any autobot in the are will see it. its unmistakable." "yeah with in five hundred clicks will see the sky glowing with energon and come running." "then bring the rain."

wheeljack set the last charged and motioned us to go. we got up a ledge and waited. "ammunitions planted." bulkhead said. "lets get this party started." "company." miko pointed out." "megatron?" I asked "nah bigger." bulkhead said. "I don't remember that move bucketheads list." then it stopped and breathed fire at us. we jumped out of the way before it blasted us. "a dragon were the cons get a dragon?" "whats a dragon?" me bulk and jacky said to each other." "giant flying fire breathing lizard!" "then it shot breath at us and we dodged it again. "aaahhhh." wheeljack roared while trying to blast the so called 'dragon' after it landed while I tried to get to its side. I blasted ts side only for it to swing its tail and hit me and wheeljack and get thrown on the floor while he hit a rock. the beast came to wheeljack and bulkhead came out of no where and hit it with his wrecking ball on the face. it then went toward bulkhead and shot more fire breath at him sending him flying forward from him trying to run. miko ran to bulkhead and then at the beast. it looked at all four of us. "looking for me beast, im right here." then it looked down underneath to see one of jackie's grenades. boom. after the smoke cleared the beast was still standing. "were going to need more fire-power." I yelled to wheeljack. "good thing I know where to find some." he then ran inside the cave with the beast behind him. we got on a ledge and waited till we heard the sound of his engine. he transformed and jump towards us and we got down bulk on one side me on the other. "and the walls keep tumbling down." he then pressed the button and we seen cloud of smoke shoot out of the entrance and the roof fell into the cave, then the energon came smoking out. "yes! sniffed the tragic dragon." miko yelled happy. then rocks started to fall to show the 'dragon'. "were toast." miko said. it then took to the sky and tried to fly towards us only to get shot at in the air, and a ship fly up and circled back towards us. "one of ours?" "does it matter?" "nope." I said we all then ran. the ship came lower and opened its entrance while dragging on the ground. wheeljack then jumped on then bulkhead then me. I changed my hands to blasters and shot towards the beast while we went in the ship. we all turned to see arcee. I changed my blasters back to hands. "hey." jack said "arcee!" "jack!" bulkhead yeled then miko. he set her down and gave arcee a hug. "thanks for the save arcee." I said "thank the commander she said pointing her thumb to him. "soldiers." "you" "ultra magnus? Its an honor." "its an honor sir." he said back to bulkhead. 'great minster high and mighty.' "guss blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot." "ultra magnus already had a bead on your signals and ours: car to tell us what's nipping at our tailpipes?" arcee asked "we think its a robot dragon." miko said "or a cybertronian reptile." jack told. "brace yourselves." we moved all over trying to dodge the fire blast. 'ugh I hate flying' i thought hoping not to spit energon. he then shot at the beast. we then flew into clouds only for it to be in front and shot fire on one of the engines. then it got on. "its right on top of us." jack said. then it crawled forward and was on the glass and roared. magnus then made the ship go down and started to ram into the wall trying to shake of the beast. 'shake it off soon or im going to heve along with miko.' magnus them moved the ship up so i grabbed the back of one of the chairs. he then flipped the ship back over after the beast was shaken off. we all then got to the exit after it stopped miko seen raf and yelled and hugged him and jack did the same. "you're alive." rachet said. we all then got off beside ultra magnus. "ultra magnus!" rachet said shocked "doctor."

"new paint job looks good bee." "at least you got something to work with, if i reversed my colors id be pink." after rachet and magnus talked I heard a sound of a plane. then magnus changed his hands to blasters. "no!" rachet yelled "don't shoot." came arcee "its agent fowler." bulkhead said "he's with us." I told him

"the only signals ultra magnus were able to locate are standing before you." arcee told fowler. "maybe his scanners faulty." wheeljack said. "so the kid is unaccounted for." bulkhead said. "smokescreen was accompanied only optimus know where." rachet said. "and optimus remained behind; to destroy the groundbridge, to ensure that everyone else made it to safety." "I watched the base go down. no one or thing made it out of there." "not that we could see." said to fowler. "even if prime survived we can't wait for him to show up, not while megatron is holding our planet hostage from his high and might perch at darkmount." "I would incline to agree with the native life form: we must stop megatron with or without optimus prime." "whoa who put shoulder pads in command?" wheeljack asked. "temporary command." jack said. "ultra magnus is the only choice. he was trained by optimus. server as his commanding officer during the war on cybertron." "now unless theres any further objection, soldier, please follow me." "ay-ay captain." wheeljack said annoyed. we got back in the ship and ultra magnus moved and press something to show a lot of weapons behind a wall. "autobots. take your pick." "now you're speaking my language sir."


	11. Chapter 11

ok there will be a weird twist but not yet and I need help to get K.O and road hooked up post in the comments and i will try to get a good chap with it. and double vide in chappy.

roads p.o.v

"autobots, we stand vastly outnumbered despite ammunitions do not currently posses the firepower necessary to take out the decepticon citadel." "uncle sam's military does: I just can't make a move with megatron pointing his reay guns at washington." "then we must infiltrate darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons." "unfortunately the fortress is heavily shielded to any unauthorized groundbidges. even those originating from decepticon technology." "guess well have to sneak past enemy lines wrecker stile." wheeljack said. "i couldn't deal with wrecker stile back on cybertron, I refuse to deal with it here." "now we need any means of thinning the decepticon lines if its to even the possibilities."

"autobots lock and load." magnus told us. we all got our weapons ready.

I went with arcee and bee. we got to our area and bee decided to tap the back of a seeker and punch him while we stand by watching.

"ultra magnus to stealth team, status report!" "having a bit of trouble reaching the objective." I commed in "security is a little tighter than expected sir." arcee told magnus. "keep them occupied." he told us "well that won't be hard I told arcee.

arcee then moved over to bee dodging the blasts while we covered her, but there were so many drones. they all then stopped shooting and more drones from behind came up. "scrap." arcee said.

we were brought to were wheeljack and bulkhead were, and bumblebee seen something in the sky flying. bulkhead then looked to us and we shook our heads. wheeljack then brought out his katanas and killed a drone by him. we all then transformed our hands to blasters and blasted the rest of the drones.

"autobots clear the area." ultra magnus told us. we changed to our cars and raced away from darkmount.

agent fowler then did a speech and optimus and magnus talked.

this is episode 7 plus one.

roads p.o.v

I was watching jack play one of the game they have until some guests came. "hello roadrunner, hello jack." "oh hi mom." "hi june." I said not really wanting to talk. "nurse darby what brings you here?" 'ok what we have here.' I thought "the medical supplies you so graciously donate that jack keeps on forgetting to bring home." 'nice jack.' I thought. "the hospital appreciates your generosity agent fowler." "please call me will." 'ok grinning like an idiot and saying to call by first name. poor jack' I thought holding in a laugh."guys I found a predacon talon, and its in a museum." "scientes were total stomped when they excavated it in 1922, so its been in storage." "but we don't have a pair of beast hunters" "ugh I didn't chose my vehicle mode for laughs." rachet said. "not sure you need a bot." "maybe you all need to wait for optimus." june said. then fowler rambled on how he did stuff before he heard of prime and offered to have june go along. "oh I dont know about that." "absolutly not mom I dont want you near anything con its-" "not safe." june said then she rambeled on how hes safe on cybertron but not having here on a milk run. "no its-its just your..lactose intolerant." he said with a bad smile. "come on agent fowler." "whoa whoa just to be safe i'm going."

I drove around to make sure there was no cons near on the road. I drove back only to find tire marks and junes broken phone. "knockout!" I drove out of there going to try and find them.

I drove in to the base and quickly transformed. "roadrunner were my mom?" "I dont know knockout got there and took them I found this." I handed him the phone. "we got to go and find them!" "NO i got to I lost them it was my fault." I quickly transformed and shot out of the base.

I followed wheeljack and arcee after they told me that jack said to help. me and arcee then speed forward in front of wheeljack up to knockout then insecticons came. wheeljack dropped 2 of them while the others tried to get us. "arcee go I got these bugs." I quickly transformed and jumped on one of the insecticons and cut wiring with my sword and jumped on the other and shot its head then jumped after they both crashed and transformed back. I drove pass arcee after she was flipped by another insecticon "get fowler and june!" I raced forward knockout then transformed and june and fowler came out. I transformed and ran then grabbed june and fowler. then transformed back. I slowed and stopped then arcee passed me. I then gained back up speed and followed arcee we then stopped and wheeljack came and stopped. "where are they?" "in back." I opened my trunk they got out and we groundbridge back. "mom." jack said relieved. "it was a good thing you did go." arcee told me. "the milk run went a little sour but bill and i are just fine." "bill?!" jack asked confused "looks like you've been jacked jack by another jack."


End file.
